The invention concerns packages for holding and storing dental root canal instruments provided with a handle, such as nerve broaches.
Dental root canal instruments such as nerve broaches are fragile and difficult to handle. For this reason it has already been proposed to store them in easily pilable and transportable packages. To date, these packages, manufactured of plastic material or of metal, have included parallel grooves or housings in which the instruments were placed and held by a protective cover. This type of package however involves several drawbacks. On the one hand, the access to the instruments by the practitioner's fingers is difficult because of the narrowness of the grooves or housings in which the instruments are placed, and on the other hand the instruments are generally held in place in the grooves or housings by the cover; once the cover is removed, there is thus a risk of them falling out and consequently becoming damaged. Some known packages have been fitted with spring clips for gripping the instrument handles to avoid the last mentioned drawback, but this has involved a complication in assembly and does nothing to avoid the first mentioned drawback.